


Into the Unknown

by VictoriaElle



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaElle/pseuds/VictoriaElle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Jean-Claude's journey to the new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are my own. Please let me know if you find any!
> 
> All characters belong to Laurell K. Hamilton, this is only for fun and no money will ever be made.

Jean-Claude sat in the crow’s nest of the ship, the man on duty dozing lightly against his chest. The sky was clear and all of the stars shone out, guiding their way towards the colonies. He had had little choice with his plans; anywhere on the continent would have been too close to risk Belle’s wrath. That was small compared to the pain that still resided in his chest; Asher was now and would always be lost to him. The last glimpses he had of him was even more painful, Belle has tormented them both by parading the now brutally scared Asher to the court, commenting on how sad it was that he was now useless to her. Asher’s eyes had shown nothing but Jean-Claude knew that the pain he healed inside would break him, destroy the last shreds of his mind that had survived his servant’s death. Looking out towards the west Jean-Claude let his mind continue to wander, wishing that his thoughts could be the like the vastness emptiness of the ocean.

  
Minutes or perhaps hours later the man in his arms roused, blinking up at him, “Sir?”

  
Jean-Claude smiled down at the young man,”You needed a rest boy,” he said as he moved to his feet, “no one will know.” He added at the boy’s look of alarm, punishment for falling asleep on duty was harsh.  


Moving towards the rigging as if to climb down, Jean-Claude rolled the boys awareness. He floated down towards the deck and landed next to the night watchman.  


The old man was a seasoned sailor, skin hardened by the long years in the sun and exposure to the salt air. “Captain wants to see you, something about the lieutenant.” he man said, sarcasm dripping from his words.  


Jean-Claude smiled devilishly down at the old man and moved towards the captain’s quarters.  


Just before Jean-Claude opened the door to the captain’s quarters he heard the old man whisper, “Use a gag next time, some of us would like to sleep.”  


Jean-Claude laughed, letting the rich velvet tones of his voice sweep through the old sailor.  


Arriving at the captain’s quarters Jean-Claude did not bother to nock, he simply entered the room and took a seat next to the standing lieutenant. Neither human where aware to his presence as he observed them.  


The captain, a man of forty with greying hair and sharp wit, was standing with his back to the other men, clearly in the middle of lecturing the young lieutenant. “He is a guest aboard this ship and a friend of the owner. I will not allow these accusations to be brought against him. You, boy, will keep your mouth shut and do as ordered.” He turned as he said the last words. His shock at seeming Jean-Claude seated relaxed next to the lieutenant was only momentary. “Sir, I did not hear you enter. Thank you for joining us.” He added with a slight bow towards his guest.  


Jean-Claude smiled, careful not to expose his fangs, the captain knew who and what he was, but the young lieutenant was a different story. “It would seem that the lieutenant and I have had a disagreement as to what happened last night.” He said smiling at the lieutenant.  


The young lieutenant’s cheeks turned a bright red, as he looked away from the vampire next to him. “It would seem so Sir.” He said still staring at the bulkhead in front of him.  


“Well then,” the captain cut in, “it would seem that there is nothing to discuss, I only ask they future meetings between the two of you are more silent.” He said an evil smirk on his face.  


“Of course Captain.” Jean-Claude said as he moved to leave the room, taking the younger man with him.  


Steering the lieutenant towards his room he shut and locked the door behind himself. When he turned around he found the lieutenant looking at the floor.  


“How did you do that too me last night…I’ve…I’ve never…gone to bed with a man before…” he said his cheeks a bright shade of red.  


Jean-Claude took the only chair in the room forcing the young man to sit on the bed. “Did you not enjoy it mon ami?” he asked.  


The man blushed even harder, “It’s not that…it…it’s that I want to do it again.” He said looking longingly up at Jean-Claude.  


Jean-Claude smiled, things were working out perfectly. The boy would make a wonderful meal for his ardour for the duration of the trip, and if he was careful he could feed off of different members of the crew for blood.  


Maybe this new world would work out for him.


End file.
